


Your Smile

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Final Thoughts, Goodbyes, Implied Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: One look at your smile and I could see the light shining everywhere





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseaCritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr ask! Thanks again for the inspiration Rissa~

The first time I see you smile it’s by mistake. I just happen to be passing by your sleeping pod, you and your batch brothers getting ready for a round of training most likely. One of them accidentally missing a peg on the ladder causing him to land flat on his ass and you burst out into a fit of laughter. I’ll never be able to forget it, like bells ringing, I had never heard actual bells before but the way you laugh that’s how I imagine they sound. **  
**

I notice that you don’t smile that often, you’re calm and you seem to alienate yourself from your batch brothers or any of the others. You’ve given yourself a name, those aren’t common at least not yet. I wish everyone would give themselves names it would make us all seem a little more…human. Though I’m not too crazy about the name you chose, Sten, a weapon you named yourself after a weapon. Is it so you can feel less like a person?

You were always so alone, I could feel coming from you. I could feel emotions from so many of our brothers but yours…yours were so strong. You were scared of getting close to others, you were scared of getting attached so you pushed everyone away.

Maybe that’s why I couldn’t resist you? Does that sound weird? Maybe I did act like a bit of a stalker, always pursuing you. You were annoyed at first, you never wanted me around but over time that changed. I felt it changing and I’m so glad it did.

I’m so glad you let me in, that you gave me your trust something no one else had. I’d make sure to never betray it, to treasure it always.

When I told you my dreams about the future I was planning you listened, you didn’t make some cruel remark how it will never happen. Call me an idiot or crazy for wanting more in this life. For wishing to find peace by an ocean somewhere far away, to look out across the waves and wonder what’s on the other side. That’s when I knew I’d do anything to protect you, to make sure our dream could come true.

The first time I call you sunshine, you’re beyond flustered, it was adorable. You get embarrassed so easily and I love that. There’s so much I love about you, I love everything about you.

When you decide to take that name and use it as your own it was my turn to be flustered.

I wanted…so badly that future with you. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I can’t keep that promise to you. But I don’t regret what’s about to happen, it’s going to save your life. My regret is what this may do to you, what I know this will do to you. I just hope and pray you will be strong enough to survive it.

You’re so strong.

I can see you standing on that shore, the sun is setting and the sky is beautifully filled with reds and pinks, oranges and purples. Like the pictures we’ve seen on the holopads, perfect. The water is lapping at your ankles and there’s just enough breeze to tousle your hair. And you’d turn to me, you’d turn to me and smile…

One look at your smile and I could see the light shining everywhere.

You’re so bright and beautiful Sunshine.

Please, please make it to that shore one day and look across that ocean. Live to see the end of this war and know that you’ve made my life bright.


End file.
